THE RECRUIT
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: On the way back from picking up Kirby and a new recruit, Caje and the men run into trouble.


_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

_Indicates a foreign language_

THE RECRUIT

Nick Adler stomped his feet as waited in line with the other soldiers from the Repple Depple. It seemed unusually cold for the middle of November. He was eighteen years old and had been overseas for almost two months. Nick came from a small Texas town called Hondo. He had never been more than 50 miles from home; and now here he was almost 5,000 miles away.

He had been originally assigned to the 36th Texas Infantry Division. He was excited when they started moving forward. He wanted to show the men in the squad that they could depend on him.

Nick got one shot off before he was hit in the chest. He ended up in the hospital for almost a month.

Now here he was freezing to death, waiting to go to another squad. All Nick wanted to do was to find a place where he could fit in; to be accepted by the men in the new squad.

He saw a man walking towards the group. The man called out his name. Nick nodded as he picked up his gear and walked towards the man.

"Hi, my name's Caje. I was sent to get you. You can put your gear in the jeep over there."

As the two men got into the jeep, all Nick wanted to do was ask Caje the hundreds of questions he had running through his mind.

Finally Caje broke the ice. "We gotta make one more stop before we get back to the squad."

Nick just nodded and waited to see where they were headed. They pulled up in front of a Battalion Aid Station.

"Wait here Nick, I'll be right out."

Caje could hear him flirting with some nurse even before he saw him.

"Come on honey, what's one little kiss?"

The nurse shook her head and laughed; she had heard all the lines before. "That's the problem, it's never just one little kiss with you guys."

"Hey Kirby, let's go."

"Aww Caje, just when me and Donna here, were gettin' to be real good friends."

"Kirby, you have most of your strength back; it's time for you to go. You're running all the nurses ragged."

"Come on Kirby leave the nice nurse alone. Sarge is waitin' for us."

The nurse knew he wasn't going to give up. She decided to let him kiss her. "Alright Kirby you can kiss me goodbye."

She turned her cheek to him but Kirby had other ideas. He whipped her around and pressed his lips to hers. Donna melted as he kissed her. This guy could teach a class in kissing, she thought. I'm going to need a cold cloth after this one. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. She felt like her legs were made of jelly but she wasn't going to let him know that. "Ok soldier now you've had your one kiss and I'm kicking you out of here."

Kirby wasn't sure how to take that; he felt a little disheartened. "Geez, alright, I'm leavin'." He picked up his gear and took one more look at Donna. She was smiling at him.

"You take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to see you back here unless you're coming for a visit."

Kirby knew he had worked his charm on her and smiled that lopsided little boy grin of his. As he walked out the door he looked over his shoulder. "Thanks, Donna I'll remember that invitation."

Donna knew she was in trouble now. "I didn't really…."

It was too late. Before she could finish her sentence Kirby was out the door.

"How ya feelin', Kirby?"

"Ya know me Caje; nothin' stops me for very long. Ya know, I think if I coulda had one more day there, I woulda made a lot of headway with that nurse!"

Caje shook his head as he helped Kirby load his gear into the jeep. "Yea, sure Kirby, I believe you. Hey, I want you to meet a new squad member. Kirby this is Nick Adler. Nick this is Kirby our B.A.R. man."

"Nice to meet ya, Nick."

"You too, Kirby. Were you hurt bad?"

"Naw a bullet grazed my arm. Mostly got an infection from it, I had to stay a couple of days at the aid station, that's all."

"Hey Caje, where are we goin', I hope it ain't too far? The canvas top of this ole jeep is barely holdin' together. "

"We ended up in a little burg; it's about 20 kilometers from here, it's called Aubel. It's pretty nice, not everything is blown up like most places."

"What's that in miles, Caje?"

"That's about 12 ½ miles, Kirby."

Nick couldn't wait anymore. "Can I ask y'all a question? What's the sergeant like, have you been with him a while?"

Caje turned and smiled at Kirby. "Well Nick, he's a pretty good guy. I've been with Sergeant Saunders before D-Day. As long as you listen and do what he says, you'll be fine. Just ask Kirby."

Kirby rolled his eyes, "Yea, what Caje said. Don't cross him though, unless you have a thing for bein' yelled at, I should know! Really, he's a good NCO; so's our CO, Lieutenant Hanley."

Caje looked amused at Kirby's joke but didn't say anything.

Caje decided to turn the tables on Nick. "Where are you from? I definitely detect a Southern accent."

"Oh, I'm from a small town in Texas. It's called Hondo. It's sorta near San Antonio, you know the Alamo."

"Yea, I know. How long have you been here Nick?"

"I've been here for a while. Well, to be honest, I got hit and was in the hospital for some time."

Kirby turned around and gave Nick a knowing nod. "What happen to ya kid?"

"I was with the 36th Infantry Division. We were attached to the French First Army and we were getting' ready to cross the Meurthe River. There was a lot fightin' goin' on when I caught one in the chest. I'm fine now."

He figured that they didn't need to know that he was hit the first time out.

Caje slowed down the jeep as he veered onto a little road. A sign read Aubel, 6 kilometers. "Well guys we should be there in a few more minutes."

Just as the words escaped from Caje's lips a shot rang out. It had hit the front left tire. Caje slammed on the breaks and the jeep slid to a stop. All three men began jumping out. Kirby and Nick had gotten out first. They dove into a nearby ditch. Caje stumbled as he made his way across the stick shift. He finally freed himself from his entanglement and slid out of the jeep. He crawled as quickly as he dared and finally made his way to the ditch.

The men heard another rifle shot.

"Kirby, Nick, are you guys okay?"

"Yea", the men replied in unison.

"Caje, what about you?"

"Yea, I'm doin' fine, Kirby. Did you guys see anything or anyone?"

"I couldn't see a damn thing, Caje but I'd bet a month's pay that whoever is takin' pot shots at us is up on that small rise over there."

"Look you two aren't up to crawlin' and climbin', why don't you just stay here and I'll make my way around and see what's goin' on up there."

"Caje I ain't gonna just stay here while you go off lookin' for Krauts."

"Me neither", responded Nick.

"Okay you two but don't say I didn't warn you."

The men crawled along the ditch until they arrived at a small embankment. The men slowly pulled themselves out of the ditch and began their assent. Caje as usual took the point and Kirby the rear. It was hard going; not because it was steep but because there were rocks and gravel everywhere. They were trying to be as quiet as humanly possible; it just wasn't working. The gravel under their boots sounded like Hannibal and his elephants were coming for a visit.

Kirby had become quite anxious as he climbed. He was afraid he would slip down and twist another ankle; then he'd be no help at all to Caje. Nick was just plain scared. He was afraid he wouldn't measure up to these guys. He kept going over every little detail in his mind. Oh God, let me do this right, I just don't wanna screw up.

Finally, the rocks and gravel gradually transformed into dirt again. It was easier going now.

Caje moved back to Kirby. "How are you doing?"

Kirby brightened a little. "Better now that we are off that gravel. I just kept imaginin' the Krauts hearin' all that noise we were makin' and takin' us out before we reached the top. But if you mean how I am physically, I'm just peachy Caje, don't worry about me. "

"Well I am worried about both of you."

Nick looked angry when Caje had made the comment. "Look Caje, I know I'm young but I can pull my own weight, you don't need to worry about me."

Nick turned on his heal and started moving up the hill again.

Kirby's anger got the best of him as he raced up behind Nick and grabbed his jacket collar and turned him about. "Listen Nick, the reason we are still alive is because we care about each other. It ain't because you're younger than us it's because we want you to stay alive too!"

A sudden wind picked up and sent a chill down Kirby's back. They all heard someone speaking German. The men hit the ground hoping that no one had heard or spotted them.

As Kirby started to crawl back down the hill a bit, he tapped Nick on the back and motioned that he should follow.

"Kirby, you and Nick stay here and cover me. I'm just gonna take a peak and see what's goin' on."

"Okay Caje, let's all move up a bit so we can see better."

Nick was still feeling obstinate. "I don't know why I can't go along?"

Kirby's anger was starting to boil over again. "Look we've been up here a long time and Caje can sneak around up there and no one will ever see him. You don't hear me complainin'. Keep your eyes and ears open and do as we tell ya. Do ya hear me Nick? "

Nick realized that he was making a bad situation worse by his complaining. "I'm sorry Kirby; I'll do as you say."

"Alright then, let's go."

The men crawled about thirty feet and they could see two soldiers on the hill closely watching the jeep. By their gestures the men guessed that the soldiers were trying to figure out where they were.

Caje took off and Nick for the life of him couldn't see Caje. "Where did he go Kirby, I can't see him anymore?"

Kirby gave Nick a stern look. He crawled over and whispered into Nick's ear. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for ya!"

Nick just nodded.

Ten minutes had past when they saw Caje crawling towards them.

Kirby whispered to Caje, "What's goin' on up there?"

Caje motioned to the men to follow him down the hill. "There are three up there, including a lieutenant. I think we should try and take them alive. Let them have a nice little chat with S-2. Kirby, he had a lot of maps up there."

"How you wanna do it, Caje?"

"When I got up to the top, there were some boulders and a lot of large bushes to the right of the men. If we could get up there we could get the drop on em'. We gotta be real quiet."

Kirby stared at Nick. "Look Nick, no talkin', ya hear? Just try and copy what Caje is doin' and you'll be fine."

Nick felt resentful. "I know what I'm doin', I've been up here a while!"

Caje shook his head. "No you haven't, I heard you ask Kirby where I was when I left you. You would have known that our voices carry. Everybody starts out new and you'll learn just like we did."

Nick was embarrassed by what he had done. He hung his head; he couldn't look Caje in the eye. "Yea, ya'll are right. The first time out I was shot. I just didn't want you to think you couldn't depend on me."

Kirby gave him a wink and a smile. "After this you'll be an old veteran just likes us. Like I said, watch Caje."

The men crawled back up the incline and made their way towards the boulders. The men made it to the bushes. They needed to cross an open space to get to the boulders. Caje went first; once he was across he motioned Nick to start across. Nick hesitated, he just couldn't move.

Kirby whispered "Kid ya gotta move."

Nick swallowed hard and nodded. He looked at Caje again; he waited until he saw Caje motioned for him to come across. Nick crossed without incident. Next it was Kirby's turn. He raced across and had almost made it. One German soldier had been trying to light a cigarette as he turned around he thought he saw something moving.

_"Deter, I think I saw movement by the boulders."_

Nick heard what the soldier had said. He got close to Caje and Kirby and whispered, "The German corporal saw Kirby."

"What are you talkin' about, Nick?"

"I speak German, he saw movement."

"I'm gonna try and capture the lieutenant."

Caje moved out and slowly crept up to the lieutenant.

The Germans cautiously headed in the direction of the boulders. Kirby popped up with his B.A.R. and yelled, "hände hoch".

The lieutenant heard Kirby. He made a move in the direction of the maps. He knew they were more important than any of them. As he stood up Caje yelled for him to put up his hands.

"Nick, tell them to take off their belts and if they make a wrong move they'll be shot."

_"Take off your belts. Do not try anything or you will be shot."_

The men started to remove their belts. The corporal placed his hand on the back of his belt in order to remove a grenade. Nick saw the movement. He wasn't sure if he should really shoot the corporal. Nick aimed high and fired. The corporal's eyes became as big as silver dollars. He decided it was better to live as he undid his belt.

"Tell them if either of them tries anything again, we will shoot both of them! Tell them to put their hands on top of their heads and turn around."

Nick communicated to the two soldiers what Kirby had said.

"Nick I want you to pat them down, check them real good. Make sure they don't have anything hidden."

"Okay Kirby."

Nick checked and double checked the two soldiers. "They're clean, Kirby."

As Caje was walking over with the lieutenant he could hear Kirby.

"Ya did real good Nick; but next time shoot em' because it could come down to his life or yours."

"Here Kirby, hold onto to the lieutenant for a second while I go and gather up those maps."

The lieutenant gave Caje a contemptuous look.

"So you understand what I just said", remarked Caje.

The lieutenant became sullen and stared straight ahead. Caje walked back and began picking up the maps. He then saw a briefcase.

"Hey Kirby, I think we hit the jackpot! There's a bunch of stuff in the case."

"Hurry up Caje we need to get out of Dodge. I gotta a feelin' that some more bad guys are gonna show up soon!"

"Alright, let's go. Nick, tell them to get going and don't try anything because Kirby and I won't be as charitable, we'll shoot them."

_"Do not try to escape, we will shoot you and this time we won't miss."_

The lieutenant smirked._ "Are you sure you will be able to kill us private? I do not believe you can do it". _

"What did he say to you?" asked Caje.

"Nothin', Caje."

Kirby pressed him further. "He said somethin' to ya Nick. Now what was it?"

"The lieutenant said that I wouldn't be able to shoot anyone."

Caje glared at the lieutenant. "He acts like he doesn't understand us. I'm tellin' you Nick that if it was between him and you, you'll shoot! Now let's move out."

The lieutenant and the other two soldiers began to walk down the hill. As they moved forward the lieutenant began to slip on the gravel.

"Be careful lieutenant, cried out Kirby."

"Thank you private."

Kirby could not contain the laughter in his voice. "Hey Caje you were right, he understands us perfectly!"

The men hurried their prisoners along. When they had made it back to the jeep, Caje told the lieutenant to have his men change the tire. They removed the canvas top so there would be more room.

Caje got behind the wheel with the lieutenant next to him. Kirby sat on the side behind Caje facing the prisoners. Nick sat on the back portion of the jeep.

"Are you all set back there?"

"I think we're good to go Caje and just in case the lieutenant doesn't understand tell him Nick that I'll take his head off with the B.A.R."

"I will not try anything, private, neither will my men."

Caje drove the last 6 kilometers until they had reached Aubel. Kirby jumped out of the jeep and kept his B.A.R. on the prisoners.

Kirby yelled out, "Now everybody out of the jeep. We all need to go and see Lt. Hanley. "

Caje motioned the men towards an old shop that the lieutenant was using as his CP.

Caje knocked on the door.

"Enter," was the reply from inside.

The men with their prisoners walked into Lt. Hanley's office. Inside they not only found the lieutenant but also Sgt. Saunders. Saunders looked upset when the men walked in. "Where have you been?" asked the Sarge. "You should have been here over an hour ago."

Kirby grinned at them. "Well Sarge, it wasn't my fault this time. We ran into a little trouble."

Saunders shook his head. "Why is it Kirby that somethin' always happens when you're around?"

"I swear I had nothing' to do with this!"

Caje grinned at Kirby's predicament. "Lieutenant, Sarge, it's true. We were all headed back here when one of the prisoners shot out one of our tires."

Kirby felt vindicated and decided to tell more of the story. "Ya see, we all jumped out of the jeep and dove into a ditch. Then we had to sneak up a hill and capture them. We got some real good stuff to boot."

Caje put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud. Finally, he handed the briefcase to the lieutenant.

"Sir there's maps in there and a bunch of other stuff."

"Kirby go find some MP's."

"Yes sir. Hey Caje introduce our new veteran. He sure was a good asset when this whole thing started!"

Kirby smiled and slapped Nick on the back and began to leave the room. As he stepped around the prisoners the lieutenant grabbed Kirby and stabbed him. Kirby fell to the floor.

Nick turned his rifle around. He slammed his rifle to the lieutenant's midsection. Sarge pulled the Thompson off his shoulder and aimed it at the prisoners. Caje bent down to take a look at Kirby.

"You'll be okay, just stay still. Nick give me a bandage and sulfa."

Nick took the items out of his belt and handed them to Caje. He thought he'd throw up right there but kept swallowing.

Hanley rushed to the door and began yelling for a medic.

Doc and the rest of the squad were staying in an old bakery shop across the street. He knew that the Sarge had gone to see the lieutenant. He picked up his rucksack and almost flew across to the CP.

The lieutenant looked very upset. "It's Kirby, Doc. Tell Saunders I'll be right back."

Doc look confused but did not say anything as he walked into the CP. He knelt down next to Kirby. Doc opened his shirt and lifted the bandage. Kirby had a deep gash on his right side. Doc opened his rucksack. He pulled out his supplies. All he wanted to do was reduce the blood flow. Doc started to give him a shot but Kirby waived him off. "Later Doc."

Sarge could see the hostility in Caje's face. Caje aimed his rifle at the lieutenant.

Kirby opened his eyes in time to see Caje. Between gritted teeth Kirby cried out, "Don't do it Caje, I'm gonna be alright. You're gonna hate yourself if ya shoot him. Please Caje."

The Sarge took a step closer to Caje. "I know how you feel but it's not gonna make you feel any better, Kirby's right."

"It's my fault Sarge. I was so intent on getting the maps and the briefcase, I forgot to search him. I'm so sorry."

Hanley walked in with three MP's. "Tie them up and get them out of here. I'm going to call S2. The ambulance should be here in a minute."

Kirby called out to Caje. Caje knelt down next to him. "Caje, stop worryin', Doc says I'll be fine."

Kirby raised his hand and Caje grabbed it. In a soft whisper Kirby conveyed something he hadn't ever thought he'd say to anyone. "You're my best friend Caje, you're like a brother to me and it would hurt me more if you keep blamin' yourself."

Caje couldn't speak; he just shook his head and smiled at Kirby. The ambulance driver carrying a stretcher walked into the CP. Caje and Doc gently rolled Kirby over onto the stretcher.

Kirby called to Nick. "You're a good soldier, Nick. I'll see ya when I get back."

The driver and Doc picked up Kirby and placed him inside the ambulance.

The Sarge and the others walked outside. Sarge called to Doc. "Stay with him until you know that everything will be fine."

"Right Sarge."

Doc climbed in the back with Kirby. "Doc, I think I could use that shot now."

"Okay Kirby, you'll feel a whole lot better in a minute."

Kirby could feel a warmth flooding into his body as eyes began to close.

The ambulance pulled up to Battalion Aid. The driver came to the back and opened the door. The men carried him into the aid station.

A nurse with a clip board walked up to the men. She motioned to the Doc, "You can put him over there. What happened? He was knifed by a German. He still bleedin' but it has slow down some. I had to put another bandage on him while were comin' here."

"The doctor should be here in just a minute."

The nurse walked over to the bed. Her eyes widened as she recognized the soldier. The tears were stinging her eyes. Donna sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Kirby can you hear me?"

His eyes opened slowly and a small grin played upon his lips. "I've come back to see you."

Kirby's eyes closed again.

Donna smiled as she glanced up at Doc. "He'll be fine if I have anything to do with it!"

THE END


End file.
